River of Life
'River of Life '(人生の川,Jinsei no kawa) is a sacred treasure of the Immortals Clan that grants anybody who drinks from it immortality. It`s water is drunk by all by all of the Knights of Heaven, the former Knights of Heaven Member Atoria, Terra, Moonbeam after she is revived, and Carissa, who became known as the "Undead Dragon Empress Camille". Background The creation of the river is unknown, but it is believed it`s waters will make you a God.The deceased Dragon Empress Terra was once it`s guardian saint, before Sakura came along forming the Immortals Clan. Lily is the guardian of the River of Life and wields the Holy Treasure Atlantis as her weapon. The Realm of Immortals is guarded by the River of Life who`s guardian can activate the magical barrier enclosing the Immortals Clan in a dome along with the River of Life while the Guardian of the River of Life remains outside to deal with the intruder. Even without the River of Life the Immortals Realm will still be there but be without a barrier to protect itself. History Side Story 10 The River of Life is first seen when a random bandit tries to drink some of the water of the River of Life. With a flick of her hand Lily activates the magical barrier going to deal with the Bandit. She uses it to kill the bandit and watches out for more bandits walking on air unaware that King has traveled to see her ruler she attacks him with her Holy Treasure Atlantis making him whip out his Sacred Treasure. The two fight when Ban, Elaine, and Jericho who have traveled with King come into the clearing spotting the furious young immortal guardian who is attacking King her attacks nothing like King. Her experience with air walking and sealing chains gives her a edge barely. When King encircles her with one of her attacks slamming her into the ground the young immortal guardian gets back up her immortality surprises Ban who comments that his regeneration is the same as her`s and her status as an immortal is confirmed by that fact. When Ban attempts to attack her Atlantis instantly blocks without Lily waving her hand. Sakura comes out at this moment asking the young immortal guardian why she is attacking a diplomat and the young immortal falls over in shock swiftly apologizing to King and letting down the magical barrier to let them in. Sakura explains that Lily is the immortal guardian of their River of Life which is able to generate a magical barrier to protect itself and the Immortals Realm. King gives a sympathetic look to Lily who walks on air back to the River of Life to guard it once more. Later, when the King of Liones comes to the forest Lily goes on guard until he explains who he is and his reason for being there. She lets him but points her Holy Weapon Atlantis at his back, explaining what she will do to him if he lies to her even once about his reason for being there. Drole, and Glonxia travel to the forest only to see Lily chasing off children with her Holy Weapon Atlantis. Gallery Trivia * The immortality it gives applies to everything * Everything about their parameters is enhanced Category:Locations